Weak Zombies DE2
Weak zombies are the majority of enemies faced in the game that come in variants. all of them seem to have about the same health and appear purely aesthetic. Types seen in the game: Dr. Brainless Some sort of undead doctor with a sterile suit and gloves. Undead Scientist Goggles and lab coat Undead Male There are some civilian zombie models that appear. Undead Female There are some civilian zombie models that appear. Crawling Zombie: Can be any of the variants either appearing randomly or after their legs have been blown off. Behavior These zombies look different but they have similar behavior, namely: * They all appear to wander or feast on corpses in a new area where the player is undiscovered * When the player is discovered they make growls and yells and other sounds that alert other zombies around them within a certain proximity * They respond to sight as well as sound, though they can be sneaked up upon with little difficulty. * Most start shuffling toward the player with their arms outstretched, but some will run and others will crawl at the player. * their preferred attack appears to be a arm swipe. Tactics As implied by the name, weak zombies are weaker than most enemies, and is in fact the weakest enemy type in the game. But don't be careless as what they lack in health and damage they make up for in speed, numbers, and variety. * It's safe to use Melee on these if they are unaware or are low density as you can dispatch them with an appropriate leveled melee weapon in a few hits and even less if you go for a decapitiation * Their weakness is their head (shocking i know) so you want to aim there for maximum ammo and damage efficiency * if things get a little heavier, use a grenade or two to knock them to the ground to clear a path. You will die very quickly if you get swarmed, and you'll be unable to move. You can also use guns by swinging heavily at them to knock them to the ground. Effective Weapons Generally speaking the most effective weapons are: * Melee or Bows in low numbers * Pistols or Sawn Offs in medium numbers * Grenades, Crossbows, Heavy Weapons in large numbers There is no hard and fast rule, but in general the threat level with dictate what weapon works best. Of course bigger weapons can be used at lower concentrations but you may find yourself running out of ammo or overwhelmed if you choose the wrong weapon at the wrong time. The least effective weapon(s) happens to be Primary Shotguns. They do good damage, but the spread ends up hurting rather than helping because of body shots and wasted pellets soaring uselessly overhead, and then of course you must reload the shotgun in combat. While you can use these it's best to pick magazine fed weapons or weapons with a quick reload and high damage.